The invention relates to a wheel for drawer guides and the like, having a wheel body journaled on a shaft and made from a material of stable shape, in which at least one recess is provided in which a material that is softer than the wheel and permits resilient deformation, preferably an elastomeric plastic, is disposed.
Known wheels configured in this manner (GB Pat. 1,008,522) are intended to reduce the rolling noise that is heard when they move along the corresponding runner or guide rail, the elastic material being in the form of a tire protruding above the actual tread of the stable-shape wheel, which largely prevents the development of the rolling noise due to its resilient properties. Since the resilient deformation of the rim, however, must not exceed a certain degree, a condition can occur when drawer guides provided with such rims are very heavily loaded, in which the rim is so greatly compressed that the actual rim of the stable-shape wheel will roll can the surface of the associated track or guide rail, and then noise will be produced which is transferred as body noise through the wheel axle to the runner or guide rail on which the wheels are held, and from there to the associated side wall of the drawer or cabinet, and can be amplified by resonant vibration of the drawer or cabinet.
The invention is addressed to the problem of designing a wheel for the rolling drawer guides in question, in which the transfer of any rolling noise that might develop to the associated cabinet parts will be prevented or at least greatly reduced, regardless of the load on the drawer guide.